


Mrs. Adler

by Sinnabon_Delights



Category: Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/F, OFC - Freeform, also ive got no good title idea, fem!reader - Freeform, honestly id be breathless upon seeing sadie for the first time, ur a shy confused lady lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnabon_Delights/pseuds/Sinnabon_Delights
Summary: You'd never looked at a woman like you did Sadie Adler.





	Mrs. Adler

**Author's Note:**

> didn't rlly know what I was going for but uh I hope you enjoy anyway

You watched on in silence as Grimshaw escorted a shivering, blonde woman into the small home. You placed another log into the fireplace, not needing Grimshaw to tell you that the bundled up woman would need it for warmth. You went ahead and grabbed the coffee percolator and sat it on the edge of the fireplace, readying up a brew for the woman. You stayed to the side, allowing Grimshaw to comfort her. While they were conversing, you found yourself looking the woman over. She was gorgeous, with long blonde hair and flawless skin despite a few scars, but even those added to her overall beauty. She had a look to her that drew you in, made you curious of her and her story. Susan left the cabin, saying something about settling some of the boys in, leaving you with the mysterious lady. You wish you could see her eyes, but her long hair kept most of her face hidden. You wondered what color they were... maybe green? ..You'd bet that they were a deep blue.

Your cheeks flushed at your thoughts, never before thinking so deeply of another woman's image, and you moved your eyes back to the percolator. There was nothing but silence between you two until the coffee was done, you poured her out a cup and brought it to her. You took a seat next to her, and deciding to finally clear the silence you spoke up softly, "I'm (Y/n)." she looked up, and your eyes met with hers. Her chocolate hues made your heart skip a beat, your hands slightly trembling as you handed her the warm cup. You didn't understand completely why her appearance alone made you nervous, 

"Sadie.." She sighed into the cup as she took a large drink, clearly happy to have the beverage. You poured yourself a cup, the warmth of the drink affecting you almost immediately. Once again silence filled the small house, but that was alright. You had overheard exactly how she stumbled into your small family, and knew that whatever was going through her head right now wasn't fit for speaking aloud. At least until she was ready to talk it out. You remembered the time when you were brought into the gang, how afraid for your future you were, and how you feared most everyone around you. It took a lot of time to adjust to it, and you weren't sure you even would have if it wasn't for all of the other girls.

You knew Sadie would need the same support, and although it wasn't much you figured starting with a cup of coffee would be just fine.

After that night, the two of you had a cup of coffee together every morning and with each cup the two of you grew closer and closer... She confided in you when her thoughts became too much for her, and she found herself spending more and more time with you and everyone else as you helped her open up to those in camp. Sadie learned that you were soft spoken, allowing anything to happen to you without much of a fight. She appreciated the softness of your personality, but knew you were at great risk in this world with such a kind soul. You also slowly got to know the amazing personality behind her amazing looks as days passed into weeks. You quickly learned Sadie had a short fuse, and didn't suffer any fool that made her angry. Especially if those fools messed with that she cared for most.

...

You're hands were hard at work sewing up Arthur's light blue shirt, patching up a rip where a bullet had grazed the side. You were sat at the round table, a cup of coffee in front of you and Sadie by your side. The two of you were chatting idly when Micah approached the table, sliding onto the wooden surface instead of taking a seat. The air instantly became tense, Sadie's friendly conversation dying down to a cold stare towards the man. You sent him a friendly smile, not one to be mean in any sort of way, even if it was warranted.  
"My, you do seem to know what you're doing with those hands." Micah nodded towards your delicate hands, the sudden attention towards them causing you to pause your work, "Tell me, do they do more than just sewing?" You were taken aback by his question, quickly picking up on his innuendo. Your lips parted slightly as you looked up at him, and he let a laugh out of his at your baffled reaction. Without much warning, Sadie plunged her knife into the table with enough force to bury it halfway in.

You let out a squeak as you jumped back, bringing your arms to your chest out of instinct. The man let out a chuckle, giving Sadie a nasty look from under his hat. "Why don't you try those charms of yours on someone else." Sadie returned the look, her jaw set firmly as she kept her eyes locked with his. If looks could kill, he'd be bleeding out on the floor already.

"Oh, c'mon now Sadie, it's not like you've got a dog in this race." Micah leaned forward, ignoring Sadie to instead get closer to you. You shrunk back ever so slightly, keeping quiet as you watched the scene unfold. Even though you found it impossible to fend for yourself, you knew Sadie would take care of it.

"Just get out of here, Bell." She snorted, pulling her blade free of the table so she could point it at him threateningly, the sharp edge an inch away from his nose.although you knew she'd get into a heap of trouble for using her weapon you knew she was wild enough to not care about that. The blonde man slowly leaned back, looking at her knife then back to her.

"If you insist." He spat out, hopping off of the table and taking his leave, but not before sending a quick wink your way. A frown formed on your face, the encounter leaving a sour taste in your mouth. You tried to be friendly with everyone, but you guessed everyone wasn't willing to be friendly with you. Or maybe a bit too friendly. You sat your supplies down to instead pick up your coffee, looking into the dark water for a moment.

You turned to Sadie, letting out a small sigh, "Thank you." You took a drink from your cup before returning to your work, threading the needle through the soft blue fabric as carefully as you could. If it weren't for her, you wagered most of the men would be walking all over you. You didn't have a mean bone in your body, finding it hard to say no to anyone. Thankfully Sadie didn't have any qualms about shooing away assholes.

"Weren't nothing, he shouldn't be bothering pretty girls anyway." Sadie brushed it off, sheathing her knife and taking a sip of her coffee. Your eyes widened at her words, she had called you pretty! You felt your cheeks redden, keeping your eyes down at the shirt in your hands. She had a knack for causing your face to go red, whether it was intentional or not you didn't know. What you did know that she was good at it, most of the time only needing a look to cause you to turn into a tomato. Upon noticing Micah continuously gazing at you, Sadie brought her knife back out and began to sharpen it, keeping her eyes on him so he'd get the message. You were quiet once again, the silence being comfortable as it usually was, the two of you absorbed in the work each was partaking in. You sewing, while she kept any nuisances at bay.  
Seemed the closer you got to the fiery blonde the more she affected you like this. Not that you were complaining, of course, you'd happily stand a few more encounters with Micah if it meant she'd continue to make your heart flutter.


End file.
